Pharaohs love
by Yugi's-personal-writer
Summary: The pharaoh falls for his slave. Will the slave love the pharaoh back?
1. The arrival!

**Second try!  
I had typed half way through this chapter and then accidentally deleted it! STUPID BACKSPACE!**

**Anyways...Enjoy!**

**WARNING! maleXmale Yaoi! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**I do not own Yu-gi-oh! if I did I would own Yugi and Yami!**

* * *

Chapter 1

The pharaoh waited impatiently for his new slave to be brought in for examination. His guards brought the semi-bound youth into the throne room and bowed to the pharaoh. The young male was jerked down to his knees with a hard tug on the leather strap he wore around his neck. Yami stood up outraged at the rash action of his guard, he walked over to the new slave who's head still hung an who's eyes were still closed.

"You may stand little one." Yami's voice felt deep and calming to the youth.

He stood up before the pharaoh. "Thank you my pharaoh."

Yami shooed his guards and looked to the young male before him. He walked around him once and smiled to himself. The youth still hung his head and kept his eyes shut feeling ashamed even though he knew he'd become a slave to the pharaoh at his 16th year.

"What is your name little one?"

"Yugi Mouto."

"Hmm, Yugi...I like that!" Yugi remained silent. "May I see your eyes my pet?" Yugi slowly opened his eyes and looked into the pharaohs blood red eyes, unphased. Yami is taken aback by the youths deep violet eyes and smiles covering his shock as quickly as it came. "My guards will have you taken to a room and will explain your dutys to you." The youth felt warm hands on his neck as they removed the itchy leather leash. "I will see you later for your fitting little one!" The pharaoh sat back on his throne as Yugi was led down a maze of halls to a room and put inside the small square space.

Yugi thought about his duties, he was to attend to the pharaohs every need and he was to always obey orders at all times. The youth looked at his only belongings...a thick blanket and a firm pillow...he sighed and laid on them looking at the only window in the room. He fell asleep there only to be woken a few hours later by a thin female with a bright smile.

"Your awake! Well let's get you to your fitting, the pharaoh is waiting."

Yugi stood up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and followed the young female down another maze of halls into a large room with a small stage in the middle. The young female took his hand and led him to the small stage and had him step onto it. On the opposite end of the room the pharaoh sat in a comfortable chair and watched as the female brought over a large box. Yugi tried to peer into it but he couldn't see what was in it. Yami rummaged through the box and pulled out a black collar with silver studs going all the way around it to the buckle on the back. Yugi gulped at the site of it and knew he was to wear a collar now. The pharaoh put it back in the box and looked some more. After debating on three different collars the pharaoh pulled out a white collar with silver studs on the left and right side and on the front was a space for writing. The pharaoh gave the collar to the female.

"Try this on him."

The female took it to the young boy and turned him so his back was facing her. She undid the buckle and put it around his neck and fastened it. Yugi shuddered at the feel of cold leather around his neck.

"How does it feel little one?" The pharaohs voice was smooth and deep.

"It's better then the others."

"Is it to tight or to big?"

"No, It's actually comfortable enough to wear."

"Then I'll have it sent off right away!"

The pharaoh stood and walked to the youth, he took the boys hand and led him to the throne room. Once there Yami removed the collar and gave it to a guard and sent him away with it. Yugi stood in the middle of the room feeling uncomfortable and anxious.

"Come here my little one." The pharaohs voice slightly echoed in the large room.

Yugi walks over to the pharaohs throne and bows to him. "Yes my pharaoh."

Yami pats his lap. "Sit little one."

Yugi stares for a minute then sits on the pharaohs lap shyly, blushing a light pink.

"If you were confused, I sent your collar to get branded with your name."

Yugi smiles "Thanks for explaining!"

"No problem little one I knew you were confused...I also know that your very tense and uncomfortable around me."

"I'm just..." He was cut off by a finger pressed to his lips.

"No need to tell me I already know why little one."

'Why does he keep calling me little one I'm 16!'

"Does me calling you little one bother you Yugi?"

'That's creepy!' Yugi blushes again "Kinda..."

"Okay how about I call you aibou? Better?"

"Yes, thank you."

"We should get to bed...I'm tired."

"Okay."

The pharaoh leads the youth to a large room with a large king sized bed in the middle, silk sheets and pillows. The elder boy walks to the foot of the bed and and strips till he has nothing on and climbs into the bed, patting the spot next to him. Yugi blushes and lays next to the pharaoh.

"Do you need some help those aibou?" Yami points to the youths clothes.

"Do I have to take them off?"

"I guess you don't have to tonight but you'll get very hot!"

Yugi stands up and strips down quickly trying to hide his chest and lower regions. Yami looks at the youths body impressed at his actions to hide himself.

"Why are you hiding your body aibou?"

"I'm not that comfortable with showing you...but if I have to show you I will..."

"I'd like to see you Yugi."

The youth lowers his hands slowly revealing his slightly toned chest, milky soft skin and 7 inch member.

Yami admires the lean body and pale skin. "Yugi you look amazing..."

Yugi blushes and lays on the bed next to Yami. The elder boy smiles.

"See it wasn't hard!" Yami rolls over with a frown on his lips. 'I guess I'll have to wait for him to get comfortable before I can play with him.

* * *

**End of chapter one hope you liked it so far. Next chapter will be up as soon as possible!**


	2. The Nile!

**WARNING! maleXmale Yaoi! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**I do not own Yu-gi-oh! if I did I would own Yugi and Yami!**

Chapter 2

* * *

Yugi blinked his eyes open as the morning desert sun poured in the palace windows. He stretched and sat up in the bed looking outside at the vast beauty. He could see the sand with wind patterns strung through it and then only one long blue streak through the sand. He heard a deep chuckle come from someone next to him. He remembered where he was and turned to face the pharaoh. The morning sun from outside letting Yugi have a good look at the elder boys chest. He had strong muscles under dark luxurious caramel skin, the sun added a glow to his tone. Yugi blushed and looked away as the pharaoh caught him staring.

"Whats wrong Yugi, like what you see?" His deep voice penetrating the still air in the room.

Yugi kept his face turned away but the pharaoh could tell that he was blushing hard.

"If you like it I'll let you get a better look!" He got out of bed and stood tall and proud for Yugi.

Yugi turns and looks at the pharaoh slowly eyeing him and looking at his impressive body. As Yugi's eyes wander lower he spots the pharaoh's 8 inch member. He faces away and shudders. The pharaoh chuckles at Yugi, he begins to dress in his Egyptian attire. Yugi gets out of bed and dresses as well. He watches out the window looking at the vast beauty of the morning desert.

"Would you like to go to the Nile aibou? It has an even better view!"

Yugi nods shyly and the pharaoh smiles. Once they are dressed they go to the throne room. On the seat of the pharaoh's throne lays the white collar with Yugi's name branded on it. He has Yugi bow in front of him and he latches it around the youths neck. They grab towels and start their journey to the gasps at the scenery as they get closer. Once there both boys strip and climb in. Yugi is just tall enough to keep his head above water and stay comfortable. The pharaoh has to bend his knees to submerge his shoulders. After sitting in the warm water a few minutes Yugi starts to nod off. The pharaoh gets behind him and lets the boy rest his head on his strong chest. Yugi accepts sheepishly. As Yugi falls asleep he feels hands travel over his back and massage him. He moans softly enjoying the treatment.

The pharaoh goes lower down Yugi's back untill he reaches the youths hips. Seeing no sign of protest he rubs his pelvic bone and continues to the boys thighs. Yugi moans at the feeling. The pharaoh reaches to the front of Yugi's waist and takes the youths member in his hand. Yugi gasps but makes no protest. The pharaoh rubs the boys growing erection smoothly enjoying the soft feeling under his palm. Yugi gives moans constantly getting louder and louder. As Yami quickens the pace Yugi's breath begins to race and his head starts to spin. The pharaoh gives a little squeeze and Yugi jolts forward as he moans loudly and releases into the water.

He relaxes and leans onto the pharaoh's chest as he catches his breath. The pharaoh turns Yugi's head to one side to nibble at the youths neck. Yugi lets out little groans as he works the boys neck. Once Yugi has catches his breath, the pharaoh helps the boy out of the water and dress. Back at the palace the pharaoh lays the tired teen down for a nap and attends to some of his duties.

* * *

**Sorry for the mistake with this chapter and chapter three! I will retype the third chapter and have it up ASAP. Sorry for this chapter being short. Next one WILL be longer. Happy New Years guys**!


End file.
